Shay Shift
100px Always ready to throw himself onto the stage and perform for his friends, Shay is the confident and cool son of the Shapeshifter King and won't ever let anyone get his mood down! He is wallpacapaca's 1st character on the Lab! Biography Personality Shay is kind, caring, and overall a really good friend. He tries his hardest to accept everyone around him, and just wants everyone to feel welcome. Whether it's new students or upperclassmen, Shay is bright and personable to everyone he meets! He also absolutely loves theatre! There's never a moment where you won't catch him going over lines for his newest role or humming a song from the latest Bloodway hit! Overall, it's clear that Shay is always trying his best to put everyone else first, and it shows. He may not always say the right thing, but he's always ready to help his best friends out! Appearance Shay appears to have light blue skin with pointed ears, though he is a shapeshifter and can take on any appearance he wants. His hair is half shaved on one side, and a mix of blue and pink on the other. His has complete heterochromia eyes, his left eye being light blue, and his right eye being pale pink. He has two eyebrow rings on his left eyebrow. He also wears stud earrings, as well as two extra hoops on his left ear. Signature Outfit In his signature look, Shay wears a white t-shirt under a dark blue hoodie. He pairs this with pale pink jeans and hot pink shoes. Dawn of the Dance In this look, Shay adorns a deep blue shirt with rolled up sleeves. Over it is a light pink vest, and it is all worn over a pair of pure white slacks. He has blue boots, and wears a pair of fingerless pink hand gloves. History Shay (born Shayna Shift) had a very rough upbringing. Despite being born in royalty, and therefore having access to everything he ever wanted, he always felt like there was something off in his life. Being born a girl, he was always shoved into the prettiest of dresses, given only the most beautiful of dolls to play with, and was bred into being the next Queen of the shapeshifters. It wasn't until he became good friends with a young golem named Gola Clay that he learned of a world much bigger than the one he was born into. As they grew up together, both began questioning different things about themselves. Shay questioned whether or not he felt comfortable as a girl, and the first time he ever changed his body to be more masculine, he knew that was what was wrong his entire life. The biggest difference between his family and Gola's, however, was that Shay knew coming out to his parents would send his entire world to the grave. He mustered up the strength and went forward with it anyways, knowing it's much better to be hated for who you are than to pretend to be someone else. After coming out as trans, Shay's parents quickly disowned him, but he didn't care anymore at that point. Gola's family, who were much more accepting, invited the young shapeshifter into their home, where he lived happily until the two of them decided to transfer to Monster High, where they founded the school's first GSA! Through that club, they met their soon to be closest friends Unis Taur, Sandra Manfred, and Fauna Satyrian and as the club wasn't expanding much more at the time, they disbanded and simply became a group of friends commonly referred to around the school as the "Gay Squad". Relationships Family As stated above, Shay's family situation is a little complicated. Not that he minds much though, as he views his close friends as his new family. That said, he maintains a close relationship with his sister, Shelia Shift. Friends The "Gay Squad" Gola Clay * Childhood friends. * The original members of the gay squad until they expanded. * Best friends and are practically inseparable. * Shay dragged her into the drama club but she just works stage crew cause she way too shy to actually go on stage. Unis Taur * They fight some times but them gay bois need to stick together am I right. * Shay tries to convince Unis to use his music skills to help school musicals but Unis responds with two middle fingers up and clop clopping away cause he ain't gonna be seen doing that nerd shit am I right kiddos? * Alternatively, Unis tried to start a band with Shay once but then realized that Shay can only sing so Unis wouldn't be able to get any vocals in and it was just one huge mess that ended with them not talking for a week until Sandra couldn't handle it and threatened the both of them. * But hey they friends. Maybe. It's unclear. Sandra Manfred * Good friends * Shay tries to keep Sandra from doing insane pranks and stuff but fails most of the time because Shay is kinda a wimp and kinda scared of her. * He's the guy who would dunk Sandra's hand in warm water when she falls asleep randomly which is never a good idea. You just don't prank Sandra trust me. * But to fight back Sandra auditioned for a school play once and got the lead just to torment Shay at every rehearsal it was funny. Fauna Satyrian * Probably Shay's closest friend other than Gola. * Non-binary pals gotta stick together am I right kiddos? * As an actor Shay loves talking costumes, and Fauna loves fashion so that was the common ground that started their relationship. * But they're honestly best friends and it's really cute. Other Friends Meowmmy Catsophagus * Became her friend as soon as she transferred to MH. * Loves her energy and enthusiasm towards everything and everyone. * Extroverted buddies. Phox Luminous * They're both performers of course they gonna be buddies. * Phox actually started to choreograph for the school plays because of Shay's recommendation. * Basically they good buds. Romance Shay is interested in looking for a relationship right now, but he doesn't really know where to start looking! Enemies Shay tends to keep from making enemies as much as possible. Pet Shay has a pet dog named Evan. While he did get the dog from a shelter and Evan was the name he came with, Shay always really liked it because it reminded him of one of the first main roles he ever had in a show, the role of Evan in the play 13: The Musical. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Shay has starred in almost every school play since he started attending school at Monster High, but actually wishes to become a drama teacher one day as opposed to being an actor on Bloodway * Despite feeling uncomfortable when someone forces him into following female gender roles, he does enjoy wearing make-up and traditionally feminine colours ** In fact, were he to be cast as a female lead in a play, he wouldn't even be opposed to wearing a dress or skirt, given he knows he is simply playing a role * He is gay and transgender, using the he/him pronouns and having attractions to other men Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nonbinaries Category:Shapeshifter